


i don't dance unless we dancing dirty

by Larry_Shipper6400



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, M/M, Pole Dancer Louis, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 17:18:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2436692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Shipper6400/pseuds/Larry_Shipper6400
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis thrusts his crotch forward and Harry stares at the man. Eyes drinking in the sight of Louis' tattoos, his sweaty tanned skin and his tight black thong. </p><p>~~OR~~</p><p>Louis is a pole dancer and Harry likes to watch. But when Harry is wanted back stage, Louis gets more than he thought</p>
            </blockquote>





	i don't dance unless we dancing dirty

**Author's Note:**

> Influenced and the title is from the song 'Dirty Dancer' by Enrique Iglesias, Usher and Lil Wayne. Also influenced by this [drawing by pass-the-pencil](http://pass-the-pencil.tumblr.com/post/98103994372/my-anaconda-dont-my-anaconda-dont-my-anaconda)  
> 

Harry has been coming to this club for the past 5 weeks. Not for the girls in their lingerie, swinging on poles. Not for the drinks. Most definitely not for the sleazy men with failed marriage. Oh no, he is here for a certain male dancer. His name is Louis and he quite possibly the most gorgeous person Harry has seen. Louis is never lonely, always has a crowd of people watching him grinding and gyrating on his pole whilst he is covered in glitter and tight fitting bottoms that leave nothing to imagination. Harry is always in the crowd, watching Louis do his thing. Harry is  _mesmerized_  by the man. Not just by his dance moves but by Louis himself. He has piercing blue eyes, sharp cheekbones, tousled caramel-coloured hair, bulging muscles, _thick_ thighs and an arse that is to die for. It is so big and in your face. Harry wouldn't mind in the slightest burying his face in it.

So tonight is no different. It is 9:15 and Louis' show starts in 5 minutes. Harry sits in his booth by Louis' stage and pulls out his phone in order to occupy himself. Sometimes he does feel dirty. A 20 year old man surrounded by 40-something year old men, watching a male dancer at a strip club but Louis just makes him forget about it all. Harry clicks on his Candy Crush app and begins playing it to pass the agonizing wait.

5 minutes pass and the lights dim, signalling everyone that the show is starting. Harry tucks his phone away, just in time to see Louis walk on stage. He looks stunning. Tight black jeggings, heels and a snap back on his head. His toned and tattooed chest covered in oil and silver glitter like always. Harry can't take his eyes off of him as he sashays over to his pole. He doesn't seem phased by the cat-calls and crude remarks that are coming from the mouths of the drunk old men. He has probably gotten used to it, Harry thinks.

Louis slings a leg over the pole and twirls around. Harry can't help but salivate at the sight of Louis' bulging thigh muscles as he works the pole. He does it every time. Every though it is practically the same routine every time he comes here, it never ceases to amazes him. He can feel himself getting hard in his jeans. He watches Louis climb the pole before flipping upside down, legs out horizontal. His biceps flexing to hold himself up. Harry just wants to ravish him, bite and suck at Louis' arms. He is desperate. Louis flips down and begins cat-walking the stage, staring into the crowd. The cat calls get louder when he stops in the centre of the stage and drops down into a low-squat position, his ass sticking out immensely. He walks to directly in front of Harry and repeats his move, Harry coping a great eyeful of Louis' bum. He feels his eyes widen as Louis stand up, throwing a wink at him as he walks back to his pole. Okay, that was new. Harry feels himself throb in his trousers.

Louis walks back to his pole but doesn't do anything. A stage hand gives him a microphone and Harry thinks his heart stops beating.  
"Hello boys," Louis purrs into the microphone and Harry thinks he may come in his pants just from his voice, "I've got something special planned for you tonight. Do you wanna see it?" The crowd goes nuts and Louis smirks. "Okay darls, enjoy!" Louis hands the microphone back to the stage hand and stand at his pole. A beat fills Harry's ear and then a voice singing the words _**Dirty, dirty dancer**_ over and over. Louis begins to grind against the pole to the beat and Harry, once again, can't take his eyes off him.

The song finishes and Louis leaves the stage with a wink and a blown kiss. Harry feels so hard that he can't walk. He adjust his hard cock in his boxers so it is tucked under the waistband and he stands up. He walks over to the bar and orders himself a cocktail. Trying to calm himself down from Louis' performance. He does this every week. He is always hard when Louis performs but that extra one just made him worse. The bartender comes back but with no drink.  
"You are being wanted in room 3A right now. Down the hall, 3rd in the right." He instructs and Harry raises an eyebrow. The man nods and Harry stands up, walking towards back rooms. He has only been there once ad that was in his first week when his friend Niall booked him a lap dance with one of the dancers. His name was Zayn and he was attractive. Harry shakes that memory from his head and knocks on the door.  
"Come in babe." A voice mewls from behind the wood. Harry walks into the dark room, only illuminated by a single light that is shining in a chair. Harry closes the door and stands still, unsure on what is happening.  
"Take a seat kitten. Get comfortable." The same voice calls out and Harry doesn't know where it is coming from or who is belongs to but he is endeared by it. He takes a seat on the wooden chair.  
"What am I doing here? Who are you? What do you want with me?" Harry asks to no-one in particular.  
"So curious babe. I've been watching you for the past 5 weeks. You sit in the front of my show every week." The voice says and Harry knows who it is.  
"Louis?" He asks. He can hear the click of heels towards him and Louis' face appears in the light.  
"Correct darling. Like I said, I've been watching you like you've been watching me. You look at me like a dog at a piece of meat. I find it flattering." Louis smiles. Harry blushes. "It's okay babe. You are quite the looker as well. That is why I invited you back here. I wanna give you something special." Louis continues and he watches Harry swallow hard. Louis steps into the spot light and Harry feels faint. Louis is no longer wearing his jeggings. He is wearing a black thong and black thigh-high stockings with his heels and snapback.  
"Fuck Louis." Harry pants, desperately wanting to run his hands all over Louis' body.  
"It's not fair that you know my name and I don't know yours, kitten." Louis pouts and Harry wants to bite Louis' bottom lip until it is puffy and red.  
"Harry. M'name's Harry." He says in barely more than a whisper. He can't _think,_ let alone breathe.  
"Harry. That's a nice name. Nice name to go with a nice face. Let's see if it matches the body." Louis smiles as he sits onto Harry's lap. Harry chokes on air and Louis lets out a laugh. Harry watches Louis' fingers undo the buttons on his shirt before popping the shirt open. He can feel Louis trace a finger down his chest. "Very nice body. You are the total package Harry." Louis looks up at his flushed face. "You look so desperate darl. As much as I want it, you can't touch. Only look, club policy. I can touch you all I want but you can't return the favour. You are my toy for tonight." Harry lets out a whine of disappointment.

Louis stands up and walks away, into the darkness  
"Where are you going?" Harry croaks out. Surely they were only just beginning. A song fills the room.  
 ** _My anaconda don't_**  
 ** _My anaconda don't_**  
 ** _My anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun_**  
Harry lets out a groan and Louis walks back. Louis gets walking around Harry's chair, whispering the lyrics in Harry's ear. Louis stand in front of Harry and begins to grind his arse into Harry's crotch. Harry feels so overwhelmed, the need to touch is over riding his senses. He puts a hand in his hair, under his hat and tugs at it. Trying to distract himself from Louis' arse directly in his line of vision.  
"Lou, wanna touch you so bad." Harry pants as Louis begins actually twerking above his hard cock.  
"I know you do. I want you to touch too. But you can't. Just watch." Louis tells him. The thing Louis does next makes Harry wanna fuck him so hard he can't walk straight.

Louis bends far over, hands touching the ground and arse square in Harry's face. Harry can't help himself, he throws his head back and lets out a curse,"This is fucking torture."  
"You're enjoying hun. I can feel it. I can feel your hard cock in those jeans." Louis counteracts. Harry huffs, he feels his hand ghost above Louis' arse before he balls his fists. Louis crawls up and places a leg on Harry's chair, between Harry's legs.

 _ **Little in the middle, but she got much back**_ Louis thrusts his crotch forward and Harry stares at the man. Eyes drinking in the sight of Louis' tattoos, his sweaty tanned skin and his tight black thong. The song breaks down and Louis starts to grind his cock into Harry's shoulder. Harry feels Louis' small fingers run down his side, looping into his jeans before tracing back up. The song finishes up and Louis moves his legs back to the floor. He walks around the back of Harry, nipping his hat before walking back into the darkness, the music ceasing as Louis' heels click away at the floor. Harry is panting, sweating and beyond turned on right now. Louis is a fucking tease and he wants to ruin him.  
"Did you enjoy yourself kitten?" Louis' drawling voice asks, walking back over.  
"Yeah." Harry groans out. He is not sure why Louis keeps calling him kitten but he likes it.  
"I enjoyed myself, that's for sure. You are very fit Harry. But I can't help but question you darling. Why are you here amongst the _sleazy_ 50 year old men, watching me dance every week?" Louis asks, walking back into the light. Harry swallows hard.  
"I d-don't know. I just think you're amazing at what you do and you-you help me escape the world outside. You are so mesmerizing to watch and it takes my mind off of everything else." Harry explains as he watches Louis nod along with his story.  
"That's beautiful Harry. I'm glad I could be of service." Louis smiles.  
"You also fuel my spank and wank bank so that is always a plus too." Harry adds with a second thought.  
 _"What?"_ Louis stutters.  
"You know what you do to all those men and me when you dance. You make them so hard that they can barely walk. Now most of them just go pull one off in the bathroom but I take care of mine at home, with slightly more class. I pretend my fist is your slutty little ass." Harry taunts, gaining courage from his arousal. His balls are beyond blue right now.  
"I bet you moan my name out." Louis tries to counteract but Harry knows that Louis' professional act is crumbling with each filthy word that pours from Harry's mouth.  
"Oh I do. I've always wondered what you sound like moaning my name. Can I hear it?" Harry asks, rising from his chair and pining Louis against the wall, face to face.  
"Harry, no touching. Club rules." Louis whimpers pathetically.  
"You don't care. I know you don't." Harry laughs at him mirthlessly.  
"I don't. I just don't want anyone to walk in." Louis says in barely more than a whisper.  
"Do you want this Louis? Do you want me to fuck you against this wall?" Harry growls in his ear.  
"I do but I'll be too loud. They know that we are breaking club rules." Louis whines, Harry's hot breath is sending his head into spin. He loves teasing people but the only thing that gets him more worked up is being dominated by a taller, stronger man. He just loves feeling submissive under their power and Harry is definitely fitting that role.  
"You wont be if my fingers are in your mouth." Harry tells him and Louis wants him bad. Like right now. Louis looks up at him and Harry surges forward, kissing him hard. It is not the best kiss Louis has had but it is Harry and he'll take it. He's wanted Harry since the first time he walked in with his long hair and tight jeans and the fact that he has him right now is just amazing. Harry pushes his tongue into Louis' mouth and Louis moans around it. Harry pulls back and Louis whines.  
"Can't even snog without making noise." Harry tuts. Louis pouts at him and Harry just gives him a wicked smirk in return. "You got any lube? A condom?" He asks.  
"Yeah." Louis nods and Harry lets go.  
"You _slut._ No touching bullshit but you have lube. Go get it." Harry demands. Louis slips out of Harry's grip and walks away. He feels Harry's hand slap his arse and he groans. Spanking turns him on a hell of a lot too so he knows that he is well and truly fucked. He walks over to his cabinet where he keeps his glitter, oil and lube. Occasionally he likes to spice up his performance and use scented lube instead of oil. **Sue him** for wanting to spice up the same routine he does every week. He grabs the the bottle and his heart stops when he realises he has no condoms.  
"Harry?" He yells.  
"Louis!" Harry calls back.  
"I have no condoms!" He yells back.  
"That's fine. I'm clean. Come back before people complain of yelling." Harry hollers back. Louis grabs the bottle, heart thumping in his chest as he gets closer to Harry. Harry smiles and tells him to face the wall with his legs spread and hands up. He does as he's told and he hears Harry snicker. "So eager to please aren't you?" Louis nods and whimpers as he feels a wetness circling his hole that is most definitely _not_ a finger. Harry is rimming him. He is _fucked._  
"Harry, fuck." Louis moans out as Harry spits in his hole and spreads it with his tongue.  
"Shut up." Harry snarls at him with a sharp slap of his hand on the man's arse. Louis keens and pushes his arse back against Harry's face, eager for more. He needs it.  
"Shit--more." Louis begs, teeth digging into his bicep to attempt at silencing himself.  
"You like that? Like being spanked?" Harry asks and Louis can hear the cockiness on his voice as he spanks him twice more. He can feel his arse tingling and he wants more. Harry's tongue is persistent and skilled and just fucking amazing.  
"More Harry please." Louis whimpers.  
"So needy. So fucking desperate." Harry tuts as he pulls back. Harry slicks up two of his fingers before standing up to whisper in the shorter man's ear, "Oh how the tables have turned. It used to be you teasing me and now it is reversed. But I bet you like that. You like being taken control of." Louis nods as Harry presses his finger into his spit slick hole. Louis starts to whine as Harry's persistent finger stretches him open and Harry isn't having it. He slaps down hard on Louis' ass with his clean hand and Louis stops whining. Instead, he starts whispering curses under his breath.  
 _"Fuck_ Harry. Don't. 'll come if you do." Louis tells him as Harry crooks his finger inside him.  
"If you come now, you'll come again when I'm fucking you. I suggest you don't come now or else I will make sure I leave hand prints on your arse for weeks." Harry whispers into his ear before biting the lobe harshly. Louis gasps and clenches his fists against the cold cement wall.

Harry pushes a second digit into Louis and Louis' body goes limp against the wall. His body feels drained. He wasn't expecting this after his performance and he is tired. His legs are aching and his arms are weak but he is so hard and he needs release. He wants Harry so bad.  
"Harry...floor. I can't stand." Louis heaves, legs shaking.  
"Can't have you hurting yourself now can we?" Harry says and Louis can hear the sarcasm and a slight hint of sympathy in his voice. Harry grabs his under his armpits and lays him on the floor, on his back. He looks at Louis, asking if he is okay with his eyes and Louis nods. Harry presses his two fingers back into Louis and he smirks. He definitely likes this angle better. He can see and hear Louis' better.  
"One more finger babe?" Harry asks. Louis lets out a whimper and he takes it as a yes. He pushes a third finger and Louis screams.  
"Holy fuck Harry. Just fuck me!" The older man yells.  
"I'm in charge here. You are going to experience all the teasing I felt as I watched you dance." Harry growls at him, thrusting his fingers in hard and nailing Louis' prostate. Louis' eyes roll back as he lets out a whine. He is feeling so over powered and used and he likes it. He doesn't know why but he does. He just feels submissive in Harry's commanding grasp as Harry jams his fingers into his prostate again.  
"I'm gonna fuck you so hard baby." Harry says almost teasingly as he drags his fingers out and coats his hard cock with the lube. Louis pushes his hips down, eager for Harry. Harry slap his hand on his thigh and Louis recoils. His thighs have always been sensitive, more sensitive than any other part of his body, and Harry's sharp slap on it with his massive hands just shot pain and pleasure through his body. "Patience darling." Harry tuts as he rubs the head of his cock on Louis' stretched rim. Louis lets out a pathetic whimper and Harry whacks his thigh to silence him.  
"Please Harry. Need you. Want you." Louis pants, eyes nearly closed in pleasure as Harry starts to push in.  
"What do you want me to do to you kitten?" Harry asks.  
"Anything. Fuck me. Spank me. Just fucking anything!" Louis hiss out as Harry's hips press flush against his arse.  
"How flexible are you?" Harry asks, gripping at Louis' thick thighs. He loves watching them on stage and to have the tan muscles in his hands is just a wet dream come true.  
"Why don't you find out." Louis groans out, adjust to Harry's cock. He is so _thick_. Harry smirks at Louis' slight cockiness in his voice as he lifts Louis' smooth legs over his shoulders, Louis' ankles on his back. Louis feel himself being pulled closer to Harry, thus shoving Harry's cock further into him. He lets out a moan and Harry presses his chest to Louis, testing the flexibility of Louis' legs even more.  
"Shit, you are so flexible." Harry tells him, panting into Louis' mouth as he starts to grind his hips.  
"I have to be. I'm a pole dancer. Now **fuck me Harry**." Louis growls, growing impatient. Harry drawls his hips back and pushes back in. Louis' eyes flutter back to a near close as Harry's hips rabbit into him. The sound of his moans, Harry's grunts and the slap of skin on skin mixing in the air. What ever happened to being quiet has gone out the window.  
"You're so loud." Harry grunts, shifting his angle slightly.  
"Not even sorry -- _shit!"_ Louis starts off coolly before scream out as Harry slams his cock into his prostate. Harry gives a lewd smile as he knocks into Louis' prostate again and again. Drinking in the noises leaving the dancer's mouth. Harry shoves two fingers into Louis' agape mouth, muffling the sound ever so slightly. He feels Louis' puffy lips lock around them and his warm tongue sliding against the digits.  
"You're filthy. My filthy little bitch." Harry growls, speeding up his thrusts. He lifts his other hand off of the ground and slaps it against Louis' arse. Louis moans around Harry's long fingers, he can feel the vibration, before going back to suckling. "C'mon baby, come for me." Harry tells him, wanting to see Louis fall apart. He can feel his own orgasm brewing deep in his own stomach but he is determined to make Louis come first. He snaps his hips as fast as he can, Louis' body trembling underneath him. Louis has got his hands curling up in fists above his head so he can't touch and it is driving him nuts. His cock is an angry red with a swollen head and smearing his tummy with pre come. Louis' legs begin to shake and Harry knows he is getting very close. The long haired man bites Louis' neck and Louis comes with a scream. Loud, dirty and barely muffled by Harry's fingers in his mouth. Harry feels Louis clench tight around his cock as he spurts come on his stomach, taking all of Harry's stamina to not orgasm inside the man's arse. He pulls his fingers out of Louis' mouth and wipes the saliva off.  
"Harry...Harry...fuck." Louis pants, no sentences forming in his foggy, post orgasmic mind.  
"God baby, so good for me." Harry tells him, kissing him softly as he pulls out of him. Louis whimpers into his mouth and Harry wraps a hand around his hard cock. He doesn't think he has wanted to come this bad in his life. He wanks himself hard and fast over Louis' stomach before shooting onto the skin in short ribbons. Making Louis even more messier. Louis' breath slowly evens out as Harry lays next to him, panting softly.  
"Fuck Harry, that was amazing." Louis says, looking the other man.  
"Really?" He asks.  
"Yes. Best shag I've have in years. I've never been so fricking tired in me life." He pants, feeling the mess on his stomach start to harden.  
"Glad that you enjoyed it. Thoroughly enjoyed it myself. Sorry if I got a little rough. I tend to do that." Harry hides his head. He grabs some tissues from the table which is a reach away and starts to wipe Louis' chest clean of the sticky fluids.  
"I like it rough so don't worry. You could always get more rough later." Louis winks at him as Harry chucks the tissue somewhere.  
"You wanna go round 2 **already?!?** I thought you were tired!" Harry gasps, chest finally rising and falling at an even rate.  
"No, I am tired. I meant like maybe you and I could see each other outside of my work." Louis offers.  
"Why would you want that? I'm just a boring 20 year old who has no life until Saturdays where I come to watch men dance on poles." Harry says, voice lowly as he speaks each word.  
"I think you are interesting. I've been watching you since you first came here and I was immediately attracted to you. Not just because you aren't 40 plus with a failing marriage but because you are gorgeous and you weren't rude." Louis smiles.  
"Are you sure? I don't wanna distract you from your work." Harry mumbles and Louis can't believe it. Harry is finding excuses to everything he says!  
"You wont distract me. My contract finishes next week and I wanna start to settle down. Do you not wanna go out with me?" Louis questions.  
"I do wanna go out with you but I'm just scared I'll fuck up. I tend to do that a lot." Harry replies.  
"You wont with me. I like anything and everything." Louis smiles and Harry smiles back. He starts to lean in but a knock at the door interrupts him. "Quick! Go to the corner and get dressed in the dark!" He hisses at Harry. Harry grabs his clothes and scrambles into the darkness. Louis slips on his thong, pulls up his thigh highs again and fixes his heels before opening the door.  
"Lou mate, you alright? You've been with the same costumer for about an hour and the music stopped well over 35 minutes ago and I swear I heard moaning." One of the other dancers and occasional stage partner Zayn tells him.  
"Yeah, I'm all good. My client is just taking care of his business in his trousers." Louis lies through his teeth.  
"He fucked you didn't he? I can smell the sex on you." Zayn smirks as Louis smells himself.  
"Don't tell Big Al. I don't wanna get fired a week before my contract ends." Louis whines with a pout. Zayn huffs and he knows he has won.  
"You are lucky I love you. So, is he fit? What's his name?"  
"His name is Harry. Tall, strong, curly hair, tattooed but a total sweet heart and a _massive_ cock. Fucking amazing shag and his lips! Holy shit, best rim job I've ever received!" Louis tells him excitedly.  
"Good on ya Lou. I danced for him five weeks ago. Got proper flustered. Well, I hope it works out for you. I would hug you but you smell like semen." Zayn wrinkles his nose.  
"Love you too bro!" Louis says unnecessarily loud as he embraces Zayn, much to his protest. Zayn pats his back and lets go, walking down the hall. Louis closes the door and turns around, face to chest with Harry. He squeak a little in fright, not expecting Harry to be that close.  
"I believe you have my hat and bandana." Harry tells him.  
"Maybe. Do you want them back?" Louis smiles, looking up at Harry.  
"Yes I do." Harry nods and Louis grabs the hat, places it in his head before grabbing the blue bandana and handing it to Harry. "My hat looks good on you."  
"Everything looks good on me darl." Louis chides as Harry nips the fedora off of Louis' messy hair. He places it on his own hair and tucks the blue fabric into his jeans.  
"I shall see you next week to pick you up. Farewell for now Lou." Harry smiles, kissing Louis' forehead.  
"See ya soon Harry." Louis sighs as he watches Harry walk out of the room.

~

If for Louis' final show he gives Harry a lap dance on stage before riding him hard back at Harry's flat next Friday, then no-one had to know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that wasn't too awful  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated. Bookmarks are even better but you do you. If you want you can follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/RachLoves1D5SOS) or on [Tumblr](http://limpnoodlemikey.tumblr.com)! Love you


End file.
